


It's Not Over Yet

by PrincessMuk



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s01e9 Stand Tall, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Willex has taken over my life, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: After seeing the boys disappear from Caleb's stage, Willie pays a visit to Julie's house to pay his respects. Only, he finds something he never expected.--Willie feels a tear fall down his face, and he gasps and nods, overcome with emotion. Alex could blame him. Hell, maybe he should. But he doesn’t. And though Willie is still terrified, because Caleb still controls him and he doesn’t know what will happen next and God he loves Alex (which might be scarier than anything else) he can’t help but feel… happy.Here, now, with Alex… he is happy.--Rated G. Does include a few light swears, though.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 919





	It's Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms has TAKEN OVER MY LIFE!!! Like, new hyperfixation checkkkk, lmao.
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @princessmuk or check out my YouTube channel @PrincessMuk where I've posted an MV (and am planning on doing some crack videos and stuff soon) if that's your thing.

Willie doesn’t see Alex again after he disappears from Caleb’s stage. He hopes it’s because the boys managed to find Julie and finish their business, instead of being overtaken by Caleb’s magic. God, he will never forgive himself for doing this to them. He was so stupid. He  _ knew _ what Caleb could do!

Maybe that guilt is why he finds himself outside of Julie’s house, peeking through the garage door window. She can’t see him, and assuming the boys are gone, well… his presence shouldn’t be a problem. Only, what he finds is the entire band  _ hugging _ , which is crazy for  _ so many reasons _ , but most notably because  _ they’re supposed to be ascended or destroyed right now _ .

He stumbles back, a hand going up to his mouth as tears form in his eyes. He’d expected to mourn. He’d expected for them to be gone. But instead, he’s found them.  _ Alive. _ (Or, still ghosts, anyway. Their  _ souls _ are alive.)

_ Alex is alive. _

He should get out of here. He really doesn’t have any place here, not after what he did. Even though Alex seemed to forgive him, it’s obvious his idea didn’t work. He’d never forgive himself if something bad happened because of this... What if Caleb was clued into his presence here and discovered the boys’ secret?

Only, he’s paralyzed, watching them break away from their affection, and he just  _ can’t _ get himself to move. He can’t poof, he can’t skate away, he can’t even blink.

And then, his stupidity gets him in trouble yet again, because Alex catches sight of him through the window.

He tenses up, daring to let his wildest dreams flow through his head. What if Alex comes out here? What if things aren’t ruined, after all?

That hope is something he doesn’t know if he can afford to hold onto. And yet, just as he thinks that, Alex disappears, and reappears before him with a flash of light.

“You--you’re okay,” is all Willie manages, while Alex stares at him with those puppy-dog eyes. “God, you’re… “ finally, he can move, and he tentatively reaches out for Alex, “I thought you’d be gone.”

“Me, too,” Alex says, taking his hands. “I guess the show wasn’t our unfinished business after all… but, look!” He takes away one of his hands and shows off the wrist. Where a purple mark once was, the skin is now clear. Alex… is  _ free _ .

“How… how did you--”

“I don’t know,” Alex laughs a little, probably because this is all so  _ crazy _ , none of it makes any sense. “Julie… she was able to  _ hug _ us. And, when she did, our marks, like, floated off our skin and turned to glitter or something?”

“What the Hell… “ Willie mutters, only now remembering the other huge reason why that hug was so strange -- Julie shouldn’t be able to touch them at  _ all _ . (Though, she also shouldn’t be able to  _ see _ them, so who is he to say anything.) “So… so you’re free? Caleb can’t hurt you?”

“Yeah,” Alex nods, a smile creeping onto his face. “I’m free.”

Willie lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. “Oh, thank God… “ He can’t help but lean into Alex, holding onto him tightly. “I’m… I’m so glad. I thought I’d ruined everything for you, I… “ Tears begin to form again, and he forces them down with a stilted gulp.

“I know,” Alex whispers. “But, it’s okay now.”

“Alex, I’m so sorry,” he continues, cracked voice doing nothing to stop the words now flowing out of him. With everything that’s happened -- his mistakes, their pain, the hope for their passing, and the realization that they were  _ okay _ \-- he now finds himself  _ needing _ to say the things he was too scared to before.

“It’s okay,” Alex says again, and he hugs him a little tighter. “You never meant to hurt me.”

“No, I never did.” Willie shakes his head a little, which comes off more as nuzzling since his head is currently buried in Alex’s shoulder. “But I almost… ”

“ _ Hey _ ,” Alex calls his attention, leaning back from their embrace. He lets go of Willie’s hands in favor of holding his face, looking at him with a piercing, yet comforting gaze. Their faces are barely two inches apart. “You messed up, yeah? But you didn’t mean to. And you helped us. Maybe your  _ idea _ didn’t work, but... it all worked out in the end. You did the best you could. And I  _ don’t _ blame you.”

Willie feels a tear fall down his face, and he gasps and nods, overcome with emotion. Alex could blame him. Hell, maybe he should. But he doesn’t. And though Willie is still  _ terrified _ , because Caleb still controls him and he doesn’t know what will happen next and  _ God _ he loves Alex (which might be scarier than anything else) he can’t help but feel… happy.

Here, now, with Alex… he is happy.

“Thank you,” he manages, leaning into Alex’s touch. (Which, yeah -- Alex is  _ still _ holding his face.) “I… I don’t know how you can forgive me.”

“Willie,” Alex is firmer when he says this, “it’s  _ okay _ . Like I said, you made a mistake, but… “ he sighs, “you did your best. And… I’m glad I met you. You’re… you’re so amazing, man.”

Willie blinks, surprised at the compliment. He still feels incredibly guilty for what happened. And yet, here Alex is, reassuring  _ him _ and saying he’s  _ amazing _ .

“You’re so  _ good _ , Alex, I… “ Willie bites his lip. “Even if it wasn’t my fault, I-I just wish there was more I could do.”

“You’ve done enough,” Alex replies. “You’ve given us all the ideas you could think of, and, well, you came  _ here _ , didn’t you?”

Willie nods after a moment. “Yeah. Yeah… “ He bites his lip again. Alex’s hands are _still_ cupping his face. “Alex… you mean… _so_ _much_ to me.”

“You mean a lot to me, too. More than anyone ever has, actually.” Alex’s voice is soft yet a bit shaky, which is quite understandable because Willie thinks if he had said those words he would have combusted right there and then. 

Except, now  _ would _ be the time to say something that crosses even another line. Something that he can’t quite get out, but tries to anyway. Only… he can’t think of anything to say. What  _ can _ he say, with all these thoughts rushing through his mind, and Alex being so indescribably important to him?

In the end, Willie can do nothing but tentatively reach up to place his hands over Alex’s. His thumb brushes against his knuckles in a silent gesture:  _ I want you to keep holding me like this. _

And for a moment, they just stare. Soaking it all in. Willie can see all the freckles on Alex’s skin; he can see every gorgeous detail in his glossy eyes, eyes so deep and strikingly blue that he thinks they might be a gateway into some magical universe. Alex’s lips are open ever so slightly, and his eyes flicker downwards for  _ just a moment _ before they come back up to meet Willie’s gaze. 

He can feel it. The tension. Every instinct is screaming at him, telling him to go for it. Because, if not now, when? Before Willie can convince himself to stop, he leans in,  _ fast _ , and his lips crash into Alex’s. 

He doesn’t return the kiss at first… there’s a small noise of surprise and Willie almost worries he’s made a huge mistake, but then Alex is pushing back with just as much passion, and Willie’s heart  _ soars _ . Their lips press against each other  _ hard _ , all the built-up guilt and tension and  _ love _ put into this kiss. He moves his hands to Alex’s upper back and pulls him closer, and Alex’s hands find their way back into his hair.

When they part, Willie feels  _ exhilarated _ , and Alex is flushed as  _ hell _ , extra-red lips open in a small ‘o’ as he takes in what just happened.

“That was my first kiss,” Alex seems to blurt, and Willie’s face heats up profusely. “I… I’ve never… “

“You were great,” Willie interrupts, and smiles. “I… hope it was what you wanted?”

“Yes.  _ Yes, _ it’s what I wanted,” Alex laughs, something of pure joy, and Willie can’t help but join him.

“Thank God,” he grins. “I… really liked that.”

“So did I.” Alex pauses, eyes locked on the floor as he asks, “You wanna… maybe… “ he finally looks up, “do it again?”

Willie can’t stop smiling. “Definitely.”

The next kiss is slower to start, since Willie just can’t find it in him to stop smiling and giggling because hot damn, how often do you find true love in the afterlife? But, Alex is about the same, so it can’t all be blamed on him. After a bit, they get back into their rhythm, and this next kiss is far softer and slower than the first. It lasts for a hell of a lot longer, too.

He doesn’t know what will happen. Maybe he’ll be gone tomorrow, resigned to the very fate he almost sentenced Alex to. Or, maybe, he’ll be freed from Caleb’s control, and he and Alex will get to live happily ever after. He doesn’t know… but what he  _ does _ know is that he wouldn’t trade anything for what he has now.


End file.
